


Missing Emu

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Missing Emu

I don’t own Kamen rider. Hope you enjoy.

 

 

Emu quickly signed in as he entered the CR.

“You’re running late,” Poppy scolded.

“I must have turned off my alarm by accident,” Emu explained. Not having time to look through his mail as he was leaving the house, he pulled a few envelopes out of his bag and skimmed through them while muttering to himself, “junk, bill, bill, junk, hmm.” He opened an envelope.

Parrad appeared behind him and read over his shoulder, “You have to go.”

“Go where?” Poppy questioned.

“The biggest gaming convention in existence,” Parrad smirked.

Emu shrugged, “I really shouldn’t take off a week of work for a convention.”

“This is the biggest event in gaming. Genius Gamer M cannot miss it.”

“I only have that skill because of the bugster virus.”

“Emu, you loved games before the virus and you would still be a genius gamer without it. The only difference is the virus split you into your two interests. M is still all you.”

“It sounds like a big event, Emu,” Poppy assessed, “maybe you should go.”

As if she knew he was talking about it, Emu got a call from Nico, “You better be going so I can kick your ass in front of a huge crowd.”

Emu smirked, “Who says you’ll beat me?”

“It’s time we had a rematch so you better show,” Nico hung up.

“So that’s a yes?”

“Yeah. Are you two going?” Emu asked the bugsters.

“You know I can’t turn down an event like that,” Parrad smiled, “It’s too exciting.”

“I’d love to, but someone should stay here to keep an eye on Hiiro and Kiriya.”

“Looks like it’s just us then, let’s start training,” Parrad suggested.

“After I get through these patient files,” Emu reminded as he sat down to scan through the papers.

KRKRKRKRKRKKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKKRKRKRKRRKKRRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKKRKRKRKRK

“Why do you need time off if this game thing is in town?” Hiiro scolded.

“Because he’s been invited to have his own booth and meet and greets,” Parrad informed.

“And I hate to admit it, but I make way more money from gaming than working here. One week at this event and I can pay my rent for the next year. Plus, I will be on call in case you get slammed.”

Hiiro nodded and went back to focusing on his cake.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKKRKRKRKRKRKRKKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKKRKRKRRKRK

“Emu, today is the final round,” Parrad looked at the match up.

Emu laughed, “I bet Nico is pissed. I haven’t seen her since that blonde guy beat her.”

“She wanted to rematch you. Though your competitor is pretty good,” Parrad admitted.

Emu checked his outfit one final time before he went out to the stage. “Good luck, Emu.”

As soon as the game was over, Parrad was back by his side smiling. “I knew you had it in you!”

“But now another round of autographing,” Emu rolled his eyes, but smiled. “We can go celebrate when I’m done though.”

“You’ll never guess who was here watching your game,” Parrad smirked.

“Did Nico come back?”

“No, better,” he hinted, “Who is the last person you’d expect to see watch you gaming?”

Emu thought for a minute and shrugged, “Hiiro?”

“Bingo.”

Emu’s face lit up, “That’s a shock. Did he see you?”

“No, I think he was trying to be sneaky.  He wasn’t even in a suit.”

“Are you sure it was even him?”

“Very,” Parrad laughed.

KRKRKRKRKKRKRKRKRKRKRKKRKKRKRKRKRKRKRKKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKKR

“How was your gaming thing?” Hiiro asked when Emu came into work the next Monday.

“It was fun,” Emu admitted, “but I am glad to be back.”

“It was nice to have some quiet around here,” Hiiro took a bite of a pastry.

“You know you missed me. Why else would you have shown up to watch me play?” Emu smirked.

Hiiro looked wide eyed at Emu before looking back at his pastry and composing himself, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Mhmm,” Emu smiled knowing he caught Hiiro, “Whatever you say.”

 


End file.
